best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
MrGameandPichu
MrGameandPichu is a Youtube celebrity that is well known for doing let's play's and was previously a member of the Super Smash Bros Community. Then he was one of the few that did not support PDMG's 2008 roster that people still refer to when they make their own. He has also made several roster critiques and a video discussing Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. In The Best 3 On 3 Fighting Game Ever!!! He takes the role of Parasouls right hand man. Being second in command only after the crown princess herself. He took over the role after the previous commander, Adam became murdered by an "unkown being from Hollywood". Since then; he has helped Parasoul to undercover the truth about the "unkown being from Hollywood", even though its identity is still a Mr. E. Link to MrGameandPichu's Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrGameandPichu Apperance He is a man around the age of ARCgaming91, maybe slightly youger. He has curley brown hair and brown eyes. He, just like ARCgaming91 is useally shown wearing shirts with either a single colour or a slight pattern. His height and weight are not known by anyone, because that is nobodies concern but MrGameandPichu's. Personality He is calm and collected gentleman, that treats his sunscribers and friends with respect. He has shown to not really follow what most of the general community thinks about smash bros. Mostly regarding Geno and the 2008's common Pokémon section. Where he explained why Geno and particilarry Meowth were not so great choices. That made him a famous member of the smash community, that alot of people ARC included, gave respect to. However, he later tool back what he said about Geno, which suprised alot of people. But they did not disubscribe him all of the sudden, they stayed because of the other things he said still made alot of sence. When he was asked by ARCgaming91 to crituiqe his roster, he was once again calm about the situation. Even though ARC's personality back then could be compared to that of Tommy Wiseau. He did flip out when ARC said that Megaman where not good choices and that Chocobo and Slime were a tag team. But He still managed to convince ARC that these choices were not the best. Years later, he was shown keeping his calm behavior when he was talking about Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. There he explained why Cole McGrath and Evil Cole McGrath were both good choices, because of the whole Cole manifest that they are different people all together and that just having Cole McGrath would upset the people that prefered Evil Cole McGrath in the Infamous series. Powers and Abilities He has just like the other smash community members, been blessed with the "Smash Energy" and just like ARCgaming91. He has recieved special abilities, based on his gaming experiances. However, he has not shown what he is capable of, since he prefers to not fight directly. But he will go in if there is no other choice, so he is a very powerful individual. It has been rumord though that he has combined the energy sources of several other smash community members into one. Including Aranryanchampion, Stelios78910, Pizzadudemanguy among others. He is remarked for his strengh and sence of honesty by several members of Deus' army, so he is not to mess around with. Relationship to Other Characters *Stelios78910 - Friend on Youtube, enforcer in the storyline. *ARCgaming91 - Friend to Foe to Neutral friend on Youtube, Team-mates in the storyline. *Parasoul - His leader and the only one that has an higher rank then he does. *Sackboy - His co-worker during investigations *Ratchet & Clank - Became friends after Captain Qwark removed MrGameandPichu's Ratchet & Clank let's play from Youtube. *Dante - Did not trust him at first, but now they are friends. Non-playable relationships *BongoBuddy61 - Close Youtube friend, they talked about Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale together. *LordJackal - Close Youtube friend, they are currently doing a Co-Up Let's Play of Shadow of the Colossus *Batman and his friends - Does not like them because of that roster that they made. Gallery MrGameandPichu.jpg|The man himself Video Trivia *He has currently compleated four let's plays. The games are:Luigi's Mansion, Super Mario Bros 3, Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland and Super Mario Galaxy (blind). *Aranryanchampion once asked him if it was okay for him to give MrGameandPichu a move set for Super Smash Bros Epic Megalonia, but he thanked no. *His main character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Lucas. *His friendship with Ratchet & Clank in the storyline is a tribute to the let's play he is doing of Ratchet & Clank right now. It is even refered in the story. *Despite not having met eachother before. MrGameandPichu gets along pretty well with TrueDarkAce. *He is the first NPC that does not have a reveal counterpart. Unlike Discord and Wyzen. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Internet